I Turn To You
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Un songfic basado en 'Un Futuro Diferente'


**Nota Introductoria: Este fic es parecido a 'Futuro Diferente', de mi misma autoría, pero la explicación viene en las notas finales ^^ (noten como trato de agarrar publico) (uyyy, ustedes no leyeron eso). La canción es _'I Turn to You'_ de _Christina Aguilera_**

I Turn to you 

**When I´m lost in the rain**

**in your eyes I know I´ll find the light**

**to light my way.**

Ya no lo soportaba. Tenía miedo... mucho miedo. No tenía la entereza para aguantar todo lo que se venía. Que irónico.... estaba en Gryffindor.... por algo era, se suponía que tenía valor... este es buen momento para encontrarlo, donde quiera que este se escondiera. 

Las frías gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. No sabía que hacer.... Ya había tomado la decisión, ¿Por qué se preocupaba entonces? 

- Hermione.

La chica voltea, y no ve a nadie. Suspira lentamente.

- Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No te vi en la cena, y me preocupe.

- ¿Podrías quitarte la capa? Sabes que me molesta hablarte de esta forma, parece que hablo sola.

 Un silencio reino en el lugar, y poco a poco vio aparecer a su amigo... Su mejor amigo... El famoso Harry Potter. El chico acomodo sus gafas, dejando entrever sus ojos verde esmeralda, y poniendo la famosa capa invisible, herencia de su padre, en su brazo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? 

Hermione lo vio con cierta ironía, ¿Se vería bien, acaso?

- Mejor ve adentro, Harry - Hermione le da la espalda, dejándose caer en el pasto mojado - te puedes enfermar.

- ¿Y tu no? No eres de acero, Mione - sonríe Harry, tratando de animarla.

La chica, por toda respuesta, cruza sus brazos, viendo fijamente el lago.

**And when I´m scared**

**and losing ground**

**when my world is going crazy**

**you can turn it all around.**

- ¿Hice lo correcto? - pregunta ella en voz alta.

- Te apoyamos siempre, Hermione.

La chica voltea sobresaltada, viendo a Harry junto a ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Creí que te habías ido - dice ella en tono molesto - quiero estar sola.

- Por mas que lo quieras, no estas sola... Y nunca lo estarás, pase lo que pase, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- Es mas fácil así - se encoge de hombros la chica - además tanto tu como Ron estuvieron en contra de mi decisión.

- Tuvimos nuestros motivos, nos tomaste por sorpresa, ¿Que querías? ¿Qué saltáramos de la emoción?

- De preferencia - contesta ella secamente - después de todo nunca les he importado.

- Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto - recrimina Harry con dolor.

- Tienes razón.... Pero como te dije, quizás me lo haría mas fácil.

Harry la observa con un dejo de tristeza. Tomo decisiones difíciles, y aun así es la primera vez que la veía llorar desde su expulsión. 

Curioso. Lloraba por tonterías (desde el punto de vista de Harry) como reprobar un examen, o la presión de las tareas... pero por ser expulsada jamás derramo una lagrima... al menos hasta ahora, y quizás era porque sería la ultima noche que pasaría en Hogwarts.

- No quiero irme - solloza ella - tengo mucho miedo.

- Lo sé... pero te protegeré siempre, lo prometo.

Hermione posa sus ojos castaños en su amigo... Tan decidido, tan valiente... siempre le daba su apoyo incondicional. La defendía de todos, y aunque a veces ella estaba tan abrumada, que quería dejar todo, dormir y nunca despertar, él siempre le infundía ánimos para levantarla. 'Si te caes, te tienes que levantar', le decía el chico en tono cariñoso, que mas que hacerla reflexionar, le daba risa.

¿Por qué tenía que dejar todo esto? ¡No era justo! ¡Quería pelear con ellos hasta el final!

- No es mi culpa, ¿Sabes?

Harry la mira con duda.

- No es mi culpa ser _'sangre sucia'_

Harry chasquea la lengua con notoria desaprobación.

- Tener sangre _muggle _no es malo.... pero ahora corres peligro, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si te quedas, tu vida peligra.

- Que curioso... Harry, mi vida siempre esta en peligro, y antes no parecía importante.

- Eso no es justo.

Hermione asiente.

- Pero quiero convencerme de que el irme será lo mejor... aunque me duela en el alma.

**And when I´m down you´re there**

**pushing me to the top **

**you´re always there**

**giving me all you´ve got**

Se sentía como una pequeña desprotegida, a la cual nadie le importaba, sentía que moría lentamente... y que todos pensaban que de esta forma estaría bien.

¿Eso es estar bien? Para ellos es fácil, no tienen que sufrir lo que ella esta pasando.

- Yo me fui un tiempo de Hogwarts... no será difícil, ya lo verás.

- Harry... si lo será, tu solo te fuiste a otra escuela de magia, yo tengo que olvidar que soy una bruja... tengo que renunciar a ello... es lo que me caracteriza, lo que me hace diferente, y ahora tengo que negarlo.

Hermione baja la mirada con total melancolía. Desde que era pequeña fue rechazada por ser 'especial'... y en Hogwarts podía ser ella misma... no tenía que fingir... A nadie le importaba si era la mejor de la clase. A nadie le importaba si hacia los hechizos mal... Los apodos de 'nerd', 'ratón de biblioteca', 'cerebrito'... Todo eso había quedado atrás. ¡Se sentía tan bien no tener a todos encima de ti, criticándote! En Hogwarts nadie se metía con ella. Es mas, de seguro ni Draco Malfoy la molestaría, de no ser porque es amiga de Harry.

Cierto... Quizás pase desapercibida, pero gracias a Harry había vivido grandiosas aventuras.... ¿Como poder olvidar eso?

Ron, otro de sus mejores amigos, también era muy bueno, y gracias a él había aprendido de humildad... Pero no era lo mismo que con Harry. Ron y ella siempre estaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería... En cambio, con Harry, hablaba de cualquier cosa, y así le dijera bromas que le enfadaran, por ser él no hacia gran escándalo... Había algo en el ojiverde que le inspiraba ternura... Que le inspiraba cariño... ¿Qué le inspiraba amor?

**For a shield from the storm**

**for a friend, for a love**

**to keep me safe and warm**

**I turn to you.**

**For the strenght to be strong**

**for the will to carry on**

**for everythig you do**

**for everything that´s true**

**I turn to you.**

Si... era tiempo de dejar de engañarse. Le dolía dejar Hogwarts... sus maestros... sus compañeros... hacer hechizos y aprender mas y mas... aja... ¡Pero lo que mas le dolía era que iba a dejarlo a él!

Ya no vería sus hermosos ojos esmeralda día con día. Ya no escucharía su hermosa voz diciéndole 'Hermione'. Ya no sonreiría con las bromas que le hacia... Lo perdería para siempre... daba lo mismo estar muerta... estaría sin él.

Quería quedarse, y luchar hasta el final, porque a su lado era la mas intrépida, la mas temeraria... la mas afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

Su cariño siempre la motivaba a alcanzar incluso la meta mas alta, la mas absurda o la mas 'imposible'. Siempre estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, siempre que ocupaba a un amigo, él estaba ahí. No es que no le tuviera cariño a Ron... pero por alguna razón Harry siempre supo exactamente cuando necesitó de apoyo y cariño.

No era justo que ahora que las cosas se venían difíciles, quisieran apartarla... alejarla para 'ponerla a salvo'... ¡Si a ella no le importaba, a los demás tampoco debería interesarles!

Se negó cuando McGonagall le planteó la situación. La profesora le dijo que con los recientes ataques, la chica corría peligro. No le importaba, ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final, si Harry la necesitaba.

Al ver que Hermione no cedía, no tuvo otra opción mas que expulsarla. McGonagall quería pretextar que la chica quería estudiar en otra escuela... pero después la idea de la expulsión no sería tan mala, así nadie sabría de su paradero... era perfecto. 

La chica estaba decidida a hablar con Dumbledore para evitarlo... pero McGonagall le dio un argumento que cambio su decisión rápidamente.

Necesitaba saber que alguien la apoyaba... Y sintió que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos. Harry, aun sin que ella se lo pidiera, la abrazo, mostrándole su confianza y su fe en ella... como siempre lo hacía. 

**When I lose the will to win**

**I just reach for you and**

**I can reach the sky again.**

**I can do anything**

**´cause your love is so amazing**

**´cause your love inspires me.**

**(yes, it does)**

**And when I need a friend**

**you´re always on my side**

**giving me faith**

**that gets me through the night**

Hermione asintió, segura. Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Había decidido irse.. olvidar que es una bruja. No volver a contactar a nadie... como si los últimos 5 años no hubieran existido.  

McGonagall vio el futuro... ese argumento no la convenció, pero en cuanto la profesora menciono que ella sería la perdición de Harry... No quería corres ningún riesgo, nadie aseguraba que esto era verdad, o que llegaría a pasar... pero la sola posibilidad de que ella fuera la culpable de que algo malo le pasara a Harry, por mas mínima que esta fuera, le partía el alma.

Renunciaría a todo por él... porque lo amaba mas que a su propia vida, lo amaba tanto... que dejaría todo por él.

Y cuando les dijo la situación... le llovieron los reclamos. Ron no la bajaba de 'tonta', y Harry de 'te rindes con tan poco'. Fueron días de soportarlos con sus ironías, y le dolía... ¡Pero era por su bien, maldita sea! McGonagall le hizo jurar que no diría las razones por las que se iba. Que se quedara como una simple expulsión por una falta que aun nadie inventaba, pero no parecía importar.

Para muchos, solo era una estudiante que se iba... gran cosa, ya llegaría otra. Para ella era dejar su hogar... dejar su vida completa... dejar quien es y ser otra persona totalmente diferente.

Y aunque quiso ocultar sus motivos a los chicos, Harry la conocía tan bien, que supo que había algo mas... motivos 'extraños' por los que la chica los dejaba. Y se lo hizo entender a Ron... Ahora solo quedaba el amargo adiós.

McGonagall hablo con ella suavemente... Trato de ayudarle a asimilar todo. Era como una segunda madre para la chica. Al principio Hermione pensó que McGonagall solo lo hacía por la retorcida diversión de verla sufrir... se dio cuenta de que para la profesora tampoco es fácil.

No tenía idea si Harry sabía que lo hacía, en su mayoría, por él... era mejor que no lo supiera.

- Gracias, Mione - le susurra Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Si... lo sabía.

**For the arms to be my shelter**

**through all the rain**

**for faith that will never change**

**for someone to lean on**

**for a heart I can rely on through anything**

**for that one who I can run to...**

- Si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme - agrega Harry.

Hermione asiente. Había tomado la decisión correcta... aunque doliera.

- ¿Ya hiciste tu equipaje?

- Si.... Parvarti y Lavender no dejaban de mirarme.

- Para todos es un misterio el porque te vas.... ¿McGonagall te dejo salir con este tiempo?

La lluvia no había disminuido en nada.

- Le dije que quería ver por ultima vez el lago.

- Te vas a enfermar, Mione.

- Tu también... no eres de acero, Harry - sonrió picaramente la chica.

Harry le acomodo unos mechones húmedos de su hermosa cabellera castaña. Era la ultima noche juntos.... y ambos lo sabían.

**For a shield from the storm**

**for a friend, for a love**

**to keep me safe and warm**

**I turn to you.**

**For the strenght to be strong**

**for the will to carry on**

**for everythig you do**

**for everything that´s true**

**I turn to you.**

La chica suspiro. No sabía como despedirse de sus amigos... sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo... sus únicos amigos. 

Ron la veía con los puños apretados, como si quisiera contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Harry limpiaba sus gafas, quizás queriendo evitar lo mismo.

- Bueno... - la chica ya le había dado su equipaje al encargado... y el expreso de Hogwarts la esperaba para llevarla de vuelta a casa... y hacerla olvidar el mundo mágico en el que había vivido por 5 años.

- Señorita Granger.... 5 minutos - McGonagall los deja solos.

Se miraron, sin saber que hacer, que decir... como actuar... ¿Acaso había una guía de como conducirse en momentos embarazosos? ¿En momentos tristes?

- No te vayas - es todo lo que dice su pelirrojo amigo, en tono suplicante.

- Ron.... no puedo quedarme...

- ¿¡Por qué no!? - Ron explota.

- Ron - le advierte Harry - no es el momento... ya no la volveremos a ver... 

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes...

De nuevo se observan detenidamente. ¿Qué hacer...?

Sin que ninguno dijera nada, Hermione se lanza a sus brazos, llorando agriamente... dejándoles una parte de su corazón con esas lagrimas.

Los chicos corresponden, apretándola fuertemente... como si con eso evitaran que ella se fuera... que los abandonara.

- Señorita Granger - llama McGonagall - es hora.

Poco a poco se separan, y Hermione les da un beso en la mejilla. 

- Los quiero... siempre los querré - les dice la chica, ahogando sus sollozos.

- Nosotros también - Harry se limpia las lagrimas que salen sin control. Ron hace lo mismo, pasando su puño por su rostro, como si eso evitara que la chica se subiera al tren.

Suspirando, Hermione puso una mano en su pecho, para darse valor.... y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al tren.

- Buena suerte, señorita Granger - se despide McGonagall.

La chica la abraza, sorprendiendo a la profesora. Pero por esta ocasión, le respondió con cariño... Se iba su alumna estrella... la que quería como a una hija.

Hermione subió al tren, asomándose por una de las ventanillas. Tenía cualquier vagón para su elección, era la única que regresaba al mes de haber iniciado el quinto curso. 

Ve a Harry y a Ron, los cuales parecen buscarla. Agita su mano, haciendo que posen su mirada en ella, y les sonríe.

El tren comienza a alejarse.... y poco a poco la figura de sus amigos se pierde.... hasta que desaparecen de su vista. Lo había hecho. Se había marchado de Hogwarts, para siempre. Ahora será una _muggle _común.... no tendría nada especial.... volvería a ser la misma nerd introvertida... esto fue un adiós.... un adiós y no un hasta luego... un adiós para no verlos nunca mas.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Martes, 18 de Marzo del 2003.**

**¡Triste pasión la que llenó mi alma**

**por siempre de tristeza!**

**Sin tu amor, vivo triste; con tu olvido,**

**¡Que triste estaré muerta!**

Notas finales: Oki, verán, originalmente, este fic iba a ser 'Un futuro diferente', así surgió la inspiración, ñaca, ñaca (tétrico, ¿No?), pero al final decidí cambiarlo para hacerlo un Ron/Hermione (que yo soy fiel seguidora de esa pareja), y este fic quedo en un disco... lo encontré, lo termine y aquí esta ^^.... ojala y les guste.


End file.
